


Shattered Memories

by DraconicMistress, LuLuIceifer



Series: Cherished Disgrace [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, F/M, Ghost!Sakura, Hurt, Leo OOC, M/M, Slave!Takumi, soul!Sakura, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMistress/pseuds/DraconicMistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: Leo has already lost interest in Takumi, who is totally broken because of the tortures he experienced. Therefore, he punishes him to death, but before the light in his eyes goes out, he sees his sister, pleading him to be okay.





	Shattered Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit I start feeling bad about Takumi.
> 
> Really.
> 
> This is a spin-off of 'what if Takumi wasn't healed throughout the entire Cherished Disgrace?' (Except the arms Leo cut in the throne because I want Takumi to have arms). Poor Takumi needs to suffer even when he dies. 
> 
> Thanks Lightning for proofreading the whole thing for me!
> 
> (I was crying when I last proofread it. I'm not lying)

Leo shoves his boot into Takumi’s mouth. “Are you mad, Prince Takumi?” He asks in a teasing tone. “You’ve been tortured to the point where you don’t even retaliate against anything thrown at you. Isn’t that right?”

 

Takumi shivers when he hears Leo. He lost most of his body’s control - he pretty much lost everything. His body is a total mess: with purple bruises decorating his body, deep red scars on his face and back, legs twisted and broken, his vocal cords cut off, and his once amber eyes now completely white from being blind. He can only lie on the ground and tremble when Leo insults him. He can only scream and yelp in pain when he wants to see him struggle.

 

“Mmmm…” He softly bit his Leo’s feet, allowing it to thrust deeper into his mouth. Every tear he shed is like a million needles stabbing right into his skin. He can feel himself getting aroused.

 

Again.  

 

“Such a tragic story to be honest.” Leo kneels down and holds his chin. “You can’t speak, but you can only silently suffer through this living hell.” He drags him into a painful kiss, causing Takumi to moan out in agony.

 

Leo’s hazel eyes gaze at the Nohrian brand on his forehead. He separates their lips and traces down Takumi’s body. “It would be such a pain to clean you.” He throws Takumi’s head onto the ground and stands up. “I guess I can do nothing except healing you..”

 

Takumi nods. _Please… heal me…_ He thinks and places his hand above his heart. _Please… It hurts… It hurts like hell…_

 

“Hm... I think I can do nothing other than killing you.” The Nohrian prince stomps on his head one last time before leaving the Hoshidan Prince alone. “Don’t think this as a reward,  this is a punishment. I just need to break you so that no one will remember you. Not even your sister.”

 

Takumi hears the Nohrian prince laughing as he leaves him alone in the captive setting. He can hear something, deep in his heart, is shattering into pieces. He can feel tears shedding from the edge of his eyes and rolling off his cheek.

 

_Why? Why can’t you let me go?! Why can’t I reunite with my family even after all that’s happened?_

 

_What do you want from me?! You’ve already taken everything from me, so why bring my family into this!?_

_Why the fuck can’t you understand?! Why can’t you just kill me and get it over with!?_

 

The Hoshidan Prince hugs himself when he hears silent footsteps walking towards him. _Am I going to be executed soon? Or tortured to death?_ The more he shivers, the more he realizes how _empty_ he is. He can hear those cracking sound deep inside his body, those cracking sound that indicates his death.

 

“Brother…” Who is that person who visit him right before his very death? “Let me heal you, brother… Please…” He turns his head towards the stranger and tries to his best to open his eyes.

 

_Sakura, why are you here? Why, of all people, it is you that here?_

 

The brother pants harder when he feels her soft hand touching his forehead. He shakes his head and pushes his sister away.

 

_Don’t touch me, sister. Don’t taint your hands in my sins._

 

“P-Please, let me heal you.” He can feel her trembling arms gripping her staff tight. “You’ll die if you don’t get healed soon! P-Please… Looking at you like this breaks my heart!”

 

_I’ll die even if you heal me, Sakura. Healing me just breaks your heart more. I beg you, Sakura, leave me alone. I am just a trash in this world._

 

Yet, the priestess can’t hear his brother’s dying voice. She holds her staff and cast her magic upon her brother, giving all she has to heal his brother’s wounds.

 

_Please, you can’t heal me. Prince Leo casted numerous spells on me so that I can only suffer from this pain._

 

She didn’t give up. Whenever she sees his brother panting in pain, she forces every single magic she left in her body. “Gods, please help me to heal my brother… Please help me to break the barrier between us…”

 

She thrusts the staff towards his brother and breaks the strains. “Brother!” She screams in excitement. “I did it!”

 

Takumi slowly opens his eyes. “Sakura…” He mutters, “I told you to not heal me. There’s no point…”

 

Sakura gasps when she sees him. His forehead is branded with the emblem of Nohr, purple bruises around his entire body, and multiple scars on his back.

 

“No… You’re not…” She covers her mouth and forces herself to look straightly into his eyes. “You’re still as good as before… J-Just a bit injured…” She grips Takumi’s hands tight, encouraging him. “Y-you will feel better soon. Please, just lay down and wait…” She nods and places her staff on his brother’s dying body.

 

“That’s not true, I can see how horrible I look…” He glances at her amber eyes and sobs. “Your eyes tell the truth that you are scared, sister. Your shivering body tells me that you can’t heal me. You don’t need to pretend I can live any longer – My captor has already decided to kill me. I no longer have any control over this body and my life – I am just a pile of flesh, a doll under their control.” He softly grips Sakura’s hand, getting her attention again. “I can’t go back to the princely Takumi I was. Please, listen to me for one last time. Just leave me alone and forget me. As long as you are not tainted with my dirty, I’ll be satisfied…”

 

He forces a soft smile to Sakura.

 

_You don’t need to care about me anymore._

 

_Go, just go._

 

“I-I just can’t…” He can see her tears rolling off her cheek and falling onto his chest. “I-I can’t leave you alone…” She nudges her head to his chest and places the rod between their bodies. “I-I’m sorry, Takumi! I can’t fulfil your last wish… But please, just let me stay by your side until you die!”

 

Takumi feels his tears of happiness rolling off his cheek, and his hands hugging his sister harder than ever. “You’re such a kind girl, Sakura.” He mutters and looks up to her, “Even now when I’m about to die, I can still feel your warmth and kindness… I’m glad I get to experience that one last time... ”

 

“It won’t be your last! Please!”

 

He shakes his head and pats her short salmon coloured hair. “I should have been died a long time ago, when they defeated me in the Great Wall.” He combs her hair and gazes into his sister’s eyes. “All I fear is not meeting you after I die. Without you, I don’t know how I can live for another second.” He chuckles and sobs. “But I must atone for my sins, I will not be able to go to Heaven anymore. I won’t be able to reunite with my siblings after I die.” He can see her sister crying and hugging him, muttering ‘Don’t go, don’t die’. Yet, all he can do is soothe her, hugging her closer to him before his sight goes away. “I’m so lucky already, to see you one last time. To see you caring for me like before…”

 

“I’ll always be on your side!”

 

He smiles, almost as if he forgot all the pain and horrors he experienced in the world.

 

“Goodbye. My dear sister Sakura.”

 

His hand stopped moving and fell.

 

“Brother…Don’t do this to me, brother...don’t do this to me… wake up...” She shakes his shoulders but she can feel the coldness of his dead body.

 

“No no no please!”

 

She sobs and hugs her brother tight, but all she can feel is his heart beating slower and slower, and his body turning colder and colder.

 

The Hoshidan Princess screams towards the open sky, crying as tears pour down her cheek. She hugs his brother’s body tight: But the tighter she hugs, the more she feels the emptiness in this lifeless shell. She can only curse herself, for how she couldn’t save the one she loved, the one she longed to protect, the one who encouraged her to live.

 

She can no longer see his smile.

 

\---

 

When Leo returns for Takumi’s corpse, he still sees Sakura

 

“Brother…” She tugs Takumi’s body back when Leo tried to remove it. “Please…oh gods… please don’t….Please don’t do this….”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell me you're not crying (cause I was).
> 
> 'Memories' in the title=Sakura's memories of Takumi. Poor Takumi is actually disappeared from the whole universe and can never see his family again.
> 
> (Feel so bad for Takumi but still continue to write Cherished Disgrace.) (whispers)The next chapter is coming soon!
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/luluceifier-fanfic


End file.
